Following Shadows
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She thought Seth wasn't how they said he is... has he truly straightened himself out or was it all a lie? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**2/13/15…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it. Same with you because if Zahra finds out, she'll kill me." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 24 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him, tell Zahra or both... after all the hell he's given us, I just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver R Evolution…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

 _But Dakota knew from the look on_ _Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

" _He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

" _No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

" _We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

" _Been there… I was just 16 at the_ _time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

" _Rough time?" Dakota asked._

" _I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like,_ _Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

" _At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

" _We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

" _I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet… Zahra's gonna kill me." Dakota said..._

 **Present time,** _ **9/28/15**_ **…**

The argument got louder as she reached the hallway it echoed from… and Yuki's eyes went wide when she saw Seth throw Amanda at the wall after backhanding her, Yuki pulling her boyfriend off of her friend.

"Seth, that's enough!" Yuki yelled, crouching down and helping Amanda up to her feet. "You okay, Mandy?" She questioned while looking at her.

Amanda nodded but Yuki could tell that she wasn't… and Yuki pressed a washcloth to Amanda's face after soaking it in bottled water, seeing her split open mouth from Seth's knuckles.

"So, you decide to hit my own friend, Seth, even though we're dating?!" Yuki questioned, showing a hint of anger.

"She blew us as well as Natalya and Tyson off the other night to go hang out with Balor!" Seth yelled.

"So, what? I expected more from you, when we were alone while they were gone." Yuki explained.

"And he just wants everything to go back to how it was… multiple chair shots to me, Dean and Roman fucked that up beyond repair." Amanda responded.

"Oh hush, Seth, you'll be alright. Right now, I must stay with Mandy, until you calm the hell down… or else." Yuki explained, before thinking about leaving Seth.

Seth stormed off and Yuki got Amanda to sit down before she saw a text from Finn.

' _Where's Mandy?'_

' _My locker room… get on over here.'_ Yuki responded before she fixed up the wound.

Amanda cringed as the antiseptic spray touched the wound, Amanda letting out a startled yelp and Yuki realising that she was still shaken.

"Damn, what else did he do to you?" Yuki questioned.

"Mostly yelled about how I let Finn corrupt me and that I shouldn't be trusting Finn… I told Seth that Finn has never shown any anger towards me and has never hurt me but Seth ended up saying that I don't really know Finn. So I told Seth that I wish that Adam had never introduced me and him to each other and Seth can find someone else to treat horribly…" Amanda explained, Yuki hearing the door open and seeing Finn.

"Yuki, it's far from the first time Seth has gotten angry and taken it out on her." Finn responded, Yuki turning to Amanda.

"Finn's right… I'm sorry I never told you, I just…" Amanda replied, Yuki pulling her into her arms and the two hugging.

"Hey… will it make it better if I left him and find someone else?" Yuki questioned, still hugging Amanda.

"I think he needs some sort of wake up call… maybe just taking a break from it, taking time to be single for a while before deciding the next step. That's what I did after my first relationship ended badly." Amanda responded.

"I'll explain that to him when I see him." Yuki stated, after letting go.

Raw had tension surrounding it… tension that Stephanie knew well.

The woman stood up and headed down the hallway, stopping when she heard it.

"Well, how else is Mandy supposed to behave?! The little tramp needs to be kept in line!" Seth responded after Dianne asked if he had hit Amanda… and Stephanie walked over, grabbing Seth by his right ear.

"Dianne, please go check on Mandy!" Stephanie replied before dragging a screaming Seth to her office, Dianne going to check on Amanda.

Seth knew he was in trouble.


End file.
